Unstable Secrets
by RayWolf16
Summary: When Ben was young, something bad had happened to him that activated his Anodite instincts. He's been able to keep it secret for five years until he recently became unable to control his emotions and seeks Raven to help him keep in control.
1. Chapter 1

**Ben was badly hurt by someone when he was ten that had awakened his Anodite genes and nearly was taken over by it. He had been able to hide it for five years, until recently when something traumatic happened and he nearly was taken over by it again. But, he took in the confidence to trust one of his friends of the Teen Titans, who he met when he was eleven. He has trusted Raven and Beast Boy with the secret of his abilities.**

* * *

><p>"So, you're having troubles with your emotions?" Raven said as both she and Ben walked into her room, "And, you believe it's because of you're alien descent?"<p>

"Yeah, that's right." Ben told her.

"Isn't this something you should talk to Star about?" Raven said.

"My Grandmother's species get their abilities from _mana_, or magic and life you see." Ben says.

"Alright, I'm willing to by that. But, why come to me? Doesn't your cousin know how to control her abilities?" she aid to him.

"Yes, she can. It's just, she doesn't know that I have the same abilities. In fact, know one other than you and BB know about it." Ben said.

Raven stared at him, "You mean to tell me that you've been hiding the fact that you had these abilities for five years from your family?"

"That's right." Ben said simply.

"Why?" Raven asked.

"Because how I got the abilities is a _sensitive_ topic." Ben told her.

She nodded showing that she understood and didn't push him any further. Raven then went to her bookshelf and picked up a round disk-like object and handed it to Ben. The design on the one side of it wasn't anything special, except for the fact that it looked like a pair six eyes staring at him. He looked at her in confusion.

"What's this?" Ben said.

"It's a meditation mirror." Raven told him as she flipped it to the mirror side, "I think that meditating may help you to control your emotions."

"Okay, and the mirror?" Ben said curiously.

"It will open up a portal to your mind and your emotions will be like different versions of you." She says.

"And how will that help?" Ben said.

"I'll show you." She said placing a hand over the mirror that was in Ben's hand.

**_To be continued…_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>I hope you all like this story! It may take me awhile to write more, but I'll try my best to keep up with my writing!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Kevin and Gwen were standing outside Ben's bedroom door. And Kevin was banging the door quite harshly.

"Rise and shine! Come'on Ben!" Kevin yelled impatiently.

"Don't be so rude, Kevin." Gwen said as she pushed him aside and opened the door.

"Oh, and just walking in is so much more polite." Kevin said sarcastically.

"Better than nearly breaking the door off its hinges." Gwen said.

"Hey I wasn't hitting it that hard." Kevin said walking in behind Gwen, "Man this place looks like a dump."

"He's a boy, what do you expect?" Gwen then noticed something disk-shaped on his desk, "What's this?"

She picked it up and looked into the mirror side of the disk. Kevin looked at it as he came next to her.

"Weird, why the hell would Ben even have this?" Kevin asked Gwen.

"I don't—"

Suddenly, a set of six glowing red eyes appeared on the mirror. Then a giant black ghostly hand came out of the mirror and took hold of Gwen. Kevin then took hold of Gwen, trying to keep her from being taken. They were then taken by the mirror and appeared in a different world. They looked around the somewhat dark place.

"Where the hell are we?" Kevin said.

"You're in our world." A female child's voice said.

They looked towards where the voice came from and saw a girl that looked like she was around 12 years old. She looked very similar to Ben, but she had slightly longer hair that was held back in a pigtail, she was wearing an outfit that's similar to an outfit that Ben used to wear only the shirt was abit tighter and she had on green cargo shorts. They both stared at her in shock.

"Who are you?" Gwen said.

She smiled, "My name's Penny, I'm Ben's feminine side."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Raven and Beast Boy where somewhere in the dimension keeping an eye out for anything that seemed out of the ordinary.<p>

"So, how do you know if there's something off in his mind?" Beast Boy asked Raven.

"It's something that you sense. Not something you can really see." Raven explained to Beast Boy.

"Well, I do get the feeling that something's watching us…but that could just be me." Beast Boy said.

"Actually, I feel it to." Raven said as they were then attacked by a giant six-eyed cat.

**_To be continued…_**


	3. Chapter 3

Kevin and Gwen stare at Penny in absolute shock. She then jumps off the boulder she was standing on and walks up to Gwen and Kevin.

"You both probably have many questions about this place that I can't give you a proper answer for. So, follow me so that Bobby can explain things to you." She said as she began to walk the other direction.

"Bobby? Who's Bobby?" Gwen asked the girl.

"He's Ben's quiet side." She said to them still walking.

"What help will he be?" Kevin said unenthusiastically.

"A lot, now come!" she said as they both started to follow her.

* * *

><p>Beast Boy and Raven were now fighting off multiple black tiger sized, six-eyed cats. Soon they were trapped by the cats crowding them on all sides. Then, a boy that looked like Ben when he was ten had appeared. The cats made a small opening for him to walk through.<p>

"Well, look what we got here." He said looking at the slightly beaten up Titans.

"Hey Tommy, seems you made some use of the local wildlife." Beast Boy said sourly.

"With alittle force, they become very_** lethal**_." Tommy said as he stared at the two with bloody red colored eyes.

He had brown hair like the original Ben, except his clothes were tattered and torn and other accessories that gave him a type of _gothic punk_ look. Raven then gave him an evil glare.

"What the hell do you want with us?" Raven said having trouble keeping herself cool and composed.

Tommy smiled, "It's not what I want _with_ you, it's what I want _from_ you. And that's to get out of this world and let me take over, Ben's a lost cause."

"I **refuse** to believe that." She said.

"Believe what you want to be—" Tommy said when a cat came to him and began to purr in his ear, his eyes went wide, "Not possible! How did this happen?"

The cat then held back its ears and made a small _mew_ sound. His rage then quickly replaced with a devilish grin and looked at Raven and Beast Boy.

"Change of plans, you two are coming with us!" he said as he held out his hand that began to glow green and trap Beast Boy and Raven a sphere dome and took them along for the ride.

* * *

><p>Penny, Gwen, and Kevin had appeared at a weird portal that sent chills down Gwen and Kevin's spine.<p>

"What is this?" Kevin said staring at the portal.

"It's Ben's peaceful spot, it's were I usually hide when this place gets too depressing. Bobby hides here all the time." Penny said as she already was partway through the portal, "Come' on."

She had gone through the portal and Gwen and Kevin followed her through the portal and were both suddenly blinded by the bright light of the place. Both of them soon got used to the light and saw that the place was a grassy field that had a big tree in the center of it. Penny then motioned them to go to the tree. They headed to the tree and saw a boy that looked very similar to Ben's current age and looked like him as well. He wore a simple white T-shirt and light blue jeans. He didn't notice them at first, 'cause he was reading a book. Penny then jumped onto him, nearly crushing his book. Instead of yelling at her, he glared at her and she simply giggled at him.

"Bobby, we have company." Penny said pointing at Kevin and Gwen.

He looked up at them. They both were able to see his crystal-blue eyes finally. Bobby closed his book and made Penny get off of him. He then got up and looked at Gwen and Kevin.

"Hello, what do you want to know?" he said plainly.

Gwen looked at him strangely but managed to try to talk to him, "Where are we?"

"Ben's head isn't it obvious?" he said somewhat rudely.

"Wait, this is Ben's **mind**!" Kevin said.

"Correct, the only way to even get here is through the meditation mirror that you two were looking at." Bobby told them.

Gwen looked at him in shock, "How did—"

"Either you were messing with it, or you used your abilities to get here. And, since you didn't even know that this place existed, you must have been playing with the mirror."

"We weren't playing with it. We just saw it on Ben's desk and—wait why does he need a meditation mirror?" Gwen said.

"W-we can't t-t-tell you." Said a very shy sounding boy.

They all looked at the tree to see a ten year old boy hiding behind it.

"Kenny! There you are!" Penny said as she pulled the boy, Kenny, out of his hiding place.

"N-n-no Penny." He said as he struggled to get free of her grip.

"Kevin, Gwen, this is Kenny. He's Ben's shy side." Penny told them.

"What do you mean by that, Kenny?" Gwen said.

He didn't say anything as he finally got free of Penny's grip and hid behind Bobby.

"He means that we can't tell you that Ben is losing control of his powers." Bobby said.

"**No**! Don't tell them **that**!" Kenny complained.

"He's losing control of the omnitrix?" Kevin asked him.

"Not the omnitrix, his Anodite powers." Bobby said to them.

_**To be continued…**_


End file.
